


Monster in the Closet

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [33]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Mark's daughter is afraid of the "monster" in her closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



Mike is just about to fall asleep when he hears tiny footsteps making their way across the room. “Daddy? Papa?” Morgan says quietly.

As Mike sits up, he looks over at Mark and sees that he’s sleep. “What is it, sweetheart?” he asks his daughter.

“There’s a monster in my closet and he’s scary,” she says with a sniffle.

Mike picks up his daughter so she can sit on the bed next to him. “Is Rory scared too?”

Morgan shakes her head. “He told me to stop being a baby. But I’m not a baby. I’m three – that makes me a big girl,” she declares. 

“You’re right, you are a big girl,” Mike says to her.

“Can I stay in here with you and I Daddy?” she asks, crawling onto his lap.

“Only if you help me get rid of the monster in the morning,” Mike says gently, not wanting this to become a nightly event. “Can you do that?” 

Morgan’s eyes widen, but she nods vigorously. “I love you Papa,” she says, kissing him on the cheek before burrowing under the covers between him and Mark.

“Love you too, sweetheart,” he tells her as he lays back down, making sure that his daughter is sleeping before allowing himself to do the same.


End file.
